Shinichi's Home Decorating Experience
by lydias-martins
Summary: When Shinichi needs to redecorate it's up to Damon to help him. Not a Damon/Shinichi, just the two characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya'll please review! This was supposed to be a story also written by Onyx Van gem, but someone didn't help me…I hope you're reading this Onyx! _

The Floor 

"Go get that furniture!" Misao ordered Shinichi as she sat on the floor. The VERY uncomfortable floor might I add. "Get it yourself!" sneered Shinichi. "I…want…furniture!" cried Misao. And then she began to cry, loud desperate sobs. Shinichi just couldn't take it considering he was out of Aspirin. He groaned and changed his tone, "Of course sweetie, what do you want?" "Well," she said suddenly brighter. "For starters lets get this trashy brown off the walls." He sighed, "K what color?" "Gold!" she exclaimed. "Gold?" questioned Shinichi. "Yes gold!" He sighed, "Hold it a minute," he said as he walked towards the kitchen, which only contained a fridge and some sticky notes. He looked through his choices and grabbed the list with the pink puppies on it. He then pulled out his 'Team Jacob' pen and walked back into what he thought could be the living room. "Ok," he said, "Gold wallpaper…" he scribbled it done. "And we need a recliner, couch, coffee table, 3 lamps, a television, and, and…" She stopped for a moment out of breath and looked up at Shinichi who was scribbling down notes and quickly flipping the note-pad pages. "Ah dear," he said. "Might I suggest a nice warm brown for the table-" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she shrieked. "Gold, gold, gold, gold! I want it all gold!" "All of it?" Shinichi squeaked sinking into his fur. "YES!" she cried, "Now, now, now ,now!" "Of course dear," he said quietly cursing. "Now," she said. "For the kitchen…"

933 Household Items Later…

Shinichi got out of the Jaguar he 'borrowed' from Stefan and walked along the dark gravel leading to Lowes. As he approached it, he saw sit-in lawn mowers. How nice, he thought. "He was about to select a nice green one when he remembered Misao's warning, "You better not forget gold! Or else! So remember, gold, gold, gold, gold, gold!" "Drats," he said under his breath. So he walked towards the store and went through the automatic door. What a unique place, thought Shinichi as he looked around. He saw twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling of an aisle, fans from another, and a nice chandelier in the third row. Well, he thought, first things first. He made a left, walked down the row of books, and tapped on the shoulder of a man with a red vest figuring he must be an employee. The man turned around and Shinichi merely jumped one hundred feet. "And hello to you too," said an all too familiar voice. "Damon," Shinichi mumbled. "What are you doing working at Lowes? I thought you were at Wal-Mart with the Cullens (See Onyx Van gem's story). "I was, and now I'm not," replied a smirk Damon. "Now no more questions unless you need help redecorating," Damon said sarcastically. "Actually," replied a smudge Shinichi, "I do." Damon sighed, knew he was gay, Damon thought. "Fine," he said "Follow me." He led him past the check out counters and stopped at the largest row. Paints were stacked on the shelves and hundreds of color pallets lined the walls. On each side there were little boxes split into three with a different lighting on each of them. Shinichi stuck his hand under the fluorescent. How delightful, he thought. "Coming?" Damon asked. Shinichi unhappily pulled his hand out from under the orange light and walked to where Damon stood. "What gold would Misao like best?" Damon asked holding up two sheets that each contained three colors. "How did you know Misao wanted gold? I didn't even tell you whom it was for." "Your mind is too easy to read," Damon smirked. "Now choose one." Shinichi looked for a moment and finally decided on 'Trophy Gold'. Damon disappeared down an aisle and returned with two cans of paint swinging easily on his pinkie. He stuffed them in Shinichi's arms and on they ventured. All day Damon and Shinichi shopped, they picked out everything on Misao's 239 page list. Finally when it was over, Damon had a condition. "Now I helped you," he said, "Now you are going to help me." Shinichi gulped.

The Next week on television…

"I had no idea how to decorate my house, I was just horrible at it, I thought I tried everything possible, so I just didn't know what to do. And then I went to Lowes and found Damon," Shinichi said pointing at the man next to him. "And now all my troubles are over." "What can I say?" asked Damon, "If you need help, come visit me at your local Lowes," he added with a wink before the commercial blinked off.

_Thanks for reading guys! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I was wondering if any of you know how to doublespace the stories, so I can fix this one.

_Thanks, _

_Thea_


End file.
